Reach For The Light
by Pricat
Summary: Brogan and the movement want to bring human and ogre kind together as he and Shrek believe it can work but Rumpel and Charming want to put a stop to it but by working together, Shrek and his friends can stop them
1. Chapter 1

**Reach For The Light**

**A/N**

**This was inspired by a day dream I had yesterday after getting the SFA novel along with listening to the song In Harmony by Jodi Benson and then listening to the song Reach For The Light from the Balto soundtrack brought the idea back.**

**In it, the movement are trying to bring human and ogre kind together as they believe that humans and ogres together but Rumpel and Charming are trying to stop them.**

**But with the help of Shrek's human friends and the movement, they can beat Rumpel and Charming.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a quiet night in Far, Far Away as somebody was sneaking away from the kingdom as he needed to get to Duloc and to a certain swamp as he needed help.

His name was Brogan and he was the leader of the Ogro Alliance a movement formed to protect and help fellow ogres in both Duloc and Far, Far Away as humans and ogres weren't very good together but Shrek had been determined to make sure the two species got along along with himbut today humans had nearly found the hide out and the other ogres there with him wanted to end this but in a peaceful way.

Brogan sighed as he entered Duloc and headed for the forest...

* * *

It was sunrise as Shrek heard knocking on the door as he heard a familiar battle cry as he smiled knowing who it was as he opened the door seeing Brogan as he wore a hooded cloak so humans wouldn't know him so he could pass safely through the kingdom as Shrek wondered what he wanted as he joined him outside as Brogan told him what happened as he understood knowing that humankind and ogre kind could work together as one as Brogan smiled at what he'd said.

"Are you sure that'll work?" he asked.

Shrek nodded as he had hope in his hazel eyes.

"It'll work, trust me.

Like me and my human friends." he told him.

Brogan understood as he'd heard the other ogre tell him about his human friends who were different from other humans as he knew that maybe, just maybe they would help him and the movement bring both humankind and ogrekind together.

"I know they'll help.

Go back to the movement.

I'll go bring them, okay?" Shrek answered.

Brogan nodded as he understood.

He hoped that this would work.

Shrek watched as Brogan left.

He knew that in Earth time, it was sunrise as he then had an idea as somebody appeared as it was a dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior with long tendril like black hair in a suit of armour.

Her dark eyes were full of happiness as she hugged the male.

"Hey Ogre Child I need your help." he said.

"You want my help?

I'll do it." she said.

"I need you to use your Ogreix to open a portal to Earth.

Are you and Carleylinked together right now?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes.

When she's asleep or connected to me through her heart, we're powerful.

You need to see her and Leah, right?" she asked him.

"Portalus Openus." she said.

Dragon Heart Ogreix then emitted from her armoured hand as a portal to Earth appeared as Shrek smiled as he went through it after her as he hoped his friends were okay...

* * *

In the Robert's house, Leah was already awake.

The alarm clock had gone off as she was dressed in an old T-shirt as she knew Carley was still asleep as she knew that her friend was probably in Aria helping Ogre Child but then she saw a portal appear as she saw Ogre Child but smiled seeing Shrek with her as she saw him hug her.

"I need you and Carley's help." he said.

"I know.

But Carley's asleep.

She's in her room." Leah told him.

She then saw him go upstairs as Ogre Child followed as she was relaxed being around him as he opened the door to Carley's room softly as he didn't want to wake her up yet as she was probably tired from being in Aria.

He then smiled seeing that her arms were wrapped around a plushie of him as Ogre Child knew her friend liked him just as much as her as she decided to leave them alone.

Shrek then yawned as he lay on the floor as he was tired from lack of sleep.

Leah smiled as she was making Japanese tea for them.

* * *

Ogre Child was meditating in the living room as it was nine in the morning.

She then smiled seeing Carley enter as she was in Japanese style pyjamas.

"It's good to see you Your Highness.

A good friend of ours asked me to bring him here.

He's in your room." she said as Carley smiled.

She smiled as she went to have breakfast...


	2. Leaving For The Movement

**Reach For The Light**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks so much to Inyunaruto365 for her review as it rocked.**

**Right now listening to the score from Bridge to Terabithia and imagining things for this.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Rumpel growled as he was in the late Fairy Godmother's factory as he knew that Charming was a buffoon but he could help him take over the kingdom but knew Brogan and the movement were trying to stop them as Charming saw him create an orb using his mgic as he had a feeling that Shrek had gone to Earth to get help as Charming scowled knowing he was getting his human friends to help him.

"Why do you want us to team up?

We have nothing in common." Charming said.

"I know but there is two things we agree on.

Stopping the movement and Shrek along with ruling the kingdom.

So what do you say?" he said as Charming nodded.

"Fine as long as we get the throne." he replied.

* * *

Shrek was nervous as his hazel eyes opened remembering he's came to his friends late last night as he knew why he'd came here as he left the room going downstairs as he saw David talking to Leah in the kitchen and he could tell that David wasn't happy but he had no choice in coming here as he entered as David scowled but left as the male ogre sighed as he saw Leah making breakfast.

"You need help with anything?" he asked as Leah nodded.

"Sure you can help out.

You should excuse David.

He gets worried whenever we're on a mission.

Or helping you guys.

Is something going on in Duloc?" she asked.

"I'll tell when we're all together, okay?" he answered.

She wondered what was going on in Duloc that he was waiting for her and the others to be together before he could say it as she decided to wait until later as she saw David going upstairs with his cereal as he didn't approve of what his sister and her best friend did in Duloc most of the time but knew there was no stopping them.

He hoped they would be creaful...

* * *

Leah along with Carley and Ogre Child were sitting in the living room as they wondered what was bothering their friend as Shrek sighed as he began telling them about the idea he had showing Brogan and the movement that human kind and ogre kind could get along and about Rumpel and Charming's attacks on the movement as both females understood.

"We'll help you out." Leah said as Carley nodded.

"Yeah but we're going to be staying with the movement for a while as we can show them about the world changing which is why I'm also gonna need Ogre Child to help out seeing as Fiona's no longer a warrior chief." he said as Carley was nervous.

"Go pack, okay Your Highness?

We need to talk in private with Leah-chan." Ogre Child said.

She then went upstairs and into her room as she was packing her favourite books and manga into a backpack along with the notebook she wrote stuff in for Aria as she put on her Naruto bandanna as she was excited but nervous about being in the movement as she knew that Leah was braver than her as she wasn't that brave but was trying hard.

She then heard the door open as Leah was watching her best friend and knew she was nervous but she along with Ogre Child and Shrek would help as they would show Brogan and the others that their kind and ogre kind could work as one.

"We need to leave soon, okay?" she said.

Carley nodded as she zipped up the back pack and put it on her back.

She then grabbed her long cane as she needed it.

Leah nodded as she saw that David's bedroom door was closed.

"We should go." Leah said.

They then went downstairs as Shrek and Ogre Child were waiting as they went into the backyard.

"Portalus Openus." Ogre Child and Carley said.

Ogreix emitted from their hands as a portal appeared as it led to Duloc as they went through it...


	3. Finding It Hard To Adjust

**Reach For The Light**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks for the reviews especially from Inyunaruto365 as it's good to know she's enjoying it.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Leah smiled broadly along with Carley as they were back in Duloc as happiness filled their hearts after the portal faded but Ogre Child sensed an aura of worry from Carley knowing she was nervous about being part of the movement.

"Where is the tunnel?" she asked Shrek.

The male was distracted worrying about Brogan and the movement but more so about Fiona as she'd been the leader of the movement until he'd kissed her as Leah knew.

"We'll make something up.

They'll never know about Fiona." she said.

He smiled knowing she was right but hoped this could work hearing Ogre Child's question.

"It's in the middle of the forest.

I'm worried about the movement knowing them because they're worried about humankind but we can help them." he answered.

They nodded as they found an entrance as they entered through a hole in the undergrowth of the forest floor as they moved through the tunnel as they came to where the entrance to the movement was but Brogan smiled seeing them knowing it was safe.

Leah was in awe along with Carley and Ogre Child knowing that this could work but were nervous especially Ogre Child as a lot of the males were staring at her as she prepared to fight but Carley stopped her knowing it would set a bad impression.

She pouted at that.

Brogan chuckled seeing that.

"You're his friends, the ones he talks about?

You guys seem friendly." he said as Leah nodded.

Ogre Child along with Shrek saw that Carley was very quiet knowing she still needed to take her time in getting adjusted but Brogan already assigned members of the movement that the two could share tents with.

Leah was sharing with him while Carley was sharing with Cookie which Ogre Child couldn't help but smile.

She hoped this could work...

* * *

Leah had already settled in as she had placed her backpack on the ground but wondered how Carley was doing but she bumped into Cookie after leaving the tent as the ogress chef was nervous.

"S-Sorry about that." she said as Leah shook her head.

"It was my fault.

You came to see me about Carley, right?" she said.

Cookie nodded in reply as she'd been trying to befriend the human she was sharing her tent with but found it hard as Leah understood knowing that she could help Cookie out.

"Carley is an nice person but she needs time to get to know you so she'll be like that until you earn her trust.

It's easy." she told her.

Cookie nodded in reply.

"Is there a reason why she has a long stick with her?" Cookie said.

Leah nearly burst out laughing.

"It's her long cane and a visual aid which helps her see because she's visually impaired and can't see sides or in the dark.

But she's a good person.

I'll help you." she told her.

"Thanks.

But what about that dark blue warrior that hangs around her?

She's a little scary." Cookie answered.

"That's Ogre Child.

She comes from Carley's kingdom Aria but she's a powerful Ogreix Warrior.

Like Carley, she's a good person.

She'll ease up once she trusts you." Leah told her.

They then went to her tent.

* * *

Shrek smiled seeing Leah and Cookie entering her tent as he and Carley were sitting in a hammock as they'd been talking for a while but Cookie saw the girl make eye contact with the ground as she sighed but the male ogre decided to yalk to Cookie about his friend so she'd have a better understanding but Leah wondered where Ogre Child was.

"Brogan challenged her to a fight." she heard Carley say softly.

She was happy seeing her friend talk in a long while as she hugged her knowing it was hard but knew she would adjust in time but their moment was ruined seeing Ogre Child come in with bruises as Leah went to help her clean up as Carley sat there but could hear her ogre friend talking to Cookie but tuned it out.

She hoped Leah was right...


	4. Wanting To Help Her Friend

**Reach For The Light**

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like but this might be short as my sister's going to Paris tomorrow and my Mom and I are taking her to the airport in the morning and I need to go to bed soon.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

* * *

Leah sighed as she along with Ogre Child and Carley were in the forest as the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior was cleaning her wounds after her little skirmish with Brogan but Carley smiled hearing her brag about beating Brogan but Leah smiled hearing her ask if Shrek saw because she'd been trying to impress him but she saw Carley undress as she got into the lake along with Leah but the chestnut brown haired female dived in splashing Ogre Child but Carley smiled laughing seeing her friends having fun but Cookie was watching along with Brogan surprised by this.

They knew that both humans would be a good addition to the movement but Brogan wanted to train Leah in battle combat as Cookie smiled knowing that he was tough.

"You should let Carley help you.

I have a feeling that she would be a problem if we tried training her." he said.

He was unaware that Shrek had heard him but would talk to him when they were back in the hide out.

He then made a witch cackle to make Brogan go back to the hideout seeing Brogan and Cookie leve but the male ogre joined Leah and the others but saw them dressed but Leah wondered why he looked a little upset.

"I'lltell ya when we get to the hide out, okay?" he answered.

She understood but hoped nothing was wrong.

* * *

Later Shrek saw anger in Leah's hazel brown eyes after she heard him tell her what Brogan had said about her but about Carley as she wanted to confront Brogan but Ogre Child stopped her knowing that wasn't a good idea right now.

"He insulted Carley by thinking she's not good for anything in the movement!

We all know she is." Leah said.

"I know but we're trying to show them humans and ogres can get along and fighting Brogan isn't a good thing.

We'llfind a way to help." Shrek heard her say.

He was stunned hearing such wise things from her as he kissed her fore head.

Leah laughed seeing the dark blue skinned warrior's face go red.

"W-What was that for Shrek-chan?" she asked.

"For being wise and calming Leah down before a fight started.

Where's Carley?" he asked.

"With Cookie baking." she replied.

Leah went to see her friend.

But before she made it to the kitchen, she saw Brogan there.

He then took her away from Ogre Child and Shrek because he wanted to start her training so she could help fight.

Ogre Child smiled peeking into the kitchen seeing Carley help Cookie make baked goods but heard her laughing which relieved them as they decided to leave them alone for now.


	5. Doing The Impossible

**Reach For The Light**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Leah smiled as she returned from training with Brogan but saw her best friend waiting for her because she was going to try and train her using what Brogan had trained her so she could show him she was worthy to be trained and fight in the cause.

She smiled loading a cross bow knowing Carley liked using them but knew she needed a target and had an idea as she grabbed an apple from an nearby tree and placed it on her chestnut brown haired head.

"Come on.

Hit me with your best shot!" she said as the woman hesitated.

"I-I don't want to hurt you in case I miss the apple and hit you." she said.

Leah understood but then Carley had an idea seeing Ogre Child.

"Put on your Dragon Heart Ogreix armour okay?" she said.

The dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior understood as she did so and replaced Leah putting an apple on her her long tendril like black haired head as Leah saw a smile cross Carley's face relaxing as she aimed and fired.

The apple split in two and fell into Ogre Child's armoured hands as they laughed.

Brogan was watching in awe seeing both females in hand to hand combat but they heard an ear splitting roar seeing a fierce looking dragon lunge but Leah was prepared to shoot but Carley stopped her.

"What're you thinking of doing?" she asked her.

"You'll see." Carley replied.

She then approached the dragon with the same fury in her blue eyes but started speaking in draconic Arian tongue as Ogre Child smiled knowing what she was doing as her eyes glowed with Dragon Heart Ogreix as she had created a bond with it as it relaxed as she stroked it.

Leah laughed as her friend had tamed a dragon that none of the movement had dared to try tame.

Brogan was in awe seeing Shrek join them hearing the male laugh as the dragon was nuzzling him.

"_Maybe I was wrong about Leah's friend._

_She can be useful after all._

_I have an idea for somebody to train her."_ he thought.

* * *

Later when she was wandering around the movement's hideout, Leah saw the ogres stare at her as she wondered what had happened but had no idea they'd heard about Carley taming a feral dragon and making it an ally of theirs but she didn't know that her friend had went back to her and Cookie's tent but had taken her new pet with her but sighed seeing the others around the fire preparing to tello stories which was something her friend loved but wondered where Shrek was along with Brogan.

She didn't know that Ogre Child had brought her fierce Oriyia dragon Atei with her that was like the one Carley had tamed but were on a flight on her but the Ogreix Warrior was feeling a little sad because she was missing Aria along with Jen knowing he was probably worried sick about her but she hadn't told him about this knowing he'd be mad.

She sighed returning to the movement hideout but went to Carley's tent hearing laughter as she went in.

"Is it okay if I return to Aria for a little while?" Carley heard her say.

"Sure.

I know you're missing Jen.

Bring him here with you.

You guys could teach the movement something about fighting." she answered.

"Thanks Your Highness I like the idea.

Portalus Openus." she said as Ogreix emitted from her hand.

It created a portal leading to Aria as she went through it.

Cookie wondered what was going on.

She then decided to join Brogan and the others...


	6. Following Her Heart To Help Jen

**Reach For The Light**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Shrek sighed as he wasn't feeling in the mood to sleep but headed to Leah's tent but saw her awake and Carley beside her making him smile as Leah brought a finger to her mouth.

"She fell asleep a while ago.

She's upset about something but I'm not sure what.

I haven't seen Ogre Child around here in a while since after Carley tamed that dragon." she answered.

He then shook her awake gently.

"Ogre Child went back to Aria.

I think she doesn't like it here.

It's my fault." she said softly.

Leah was stunned hearing that knowing that wasn't true.

She then heard Jen's voice along with Ogre Child as they were heading to Leah's tent but stunned to find Shrek and Carley there with Leah but both Shrek and Jen tensed up seeing each other but Leah stepped in front of them before a fight broke out.

"Let's wait until morning to talk this over, okay?

We don't want Brogan in here." she said seeing Carley lie down on the soft stack of hay.

Ogre Child knew she'd been a little upset because she'd gone to Aria but she hadn't meant to hurt her Queen's feelings but would wait until morning as she and Jen headed to her tent.

She hoped things would be okay seeing Leah and Shrek were sitting outside talking.

Leah was stunned hearing he was allowed to be Carley's trainer but knew it would work.

But he looked stressed out about the fact that Jen was here but Leah told him Jen wasn't allowed to use Ogreix to fight but he smiled hearing that.

* * *

Rumpel was surprised seeing that as he had been watching the movement to see if there was anything he could use against Shrek and his human friends but nothing so far or so he thought but he smiled hearing Charming point out that the human with blue eyes cared about Shrek a lot and smiled having an idea but needed time to figure it out but Charming was prepared to use Jen in his scheme knowing he and Shrek didn't get along so great and that would upset the blue eyed human.

"I love it Charming." he said smiling.

Soon things would go his way...

* * *

Shrek yawned getting up the next morning knowing that he was to be his best friend's trainer and scowled seeing Jen there but had promised to behave while being at the movement as he was busy feeding Atei for his wife but sighed seeing Brogan watching him but ignored him but heard somebody in the forest calling for help as Jen left before anybody could stop him because he was an Arian Knight and helping people was the thing he always did but was surprised seeing a red curly haired stranger not knowing it was Rumpel as he began chanting as he felt weird but unaware he was casting a spell on him but he went to the movement but Ogre Child was worried feeling dark magic on him.

"What's wrong?" Shrek asked her.

"Somebody cast a dark spell on him.

He can't stay here like this." she answered sadly.

Jen 's brown eyes filled with sadness hearing his wife say that but Shrek felt bad for the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight but wanted him to stay as Leah and the others were stunned hearing this knowing both ogre males didn't get along.

"We could put a counter spell on him." Carley told them.

Ogre Child agreed as they prepared to use Ogreix but Brogan stopped them but Ogre Child ignored him and cast the spell as they smirked at him.

He stormed off in a bad mood.

* * *

Leah was helping Carley with baking as they were helping Cookie bake but the female ogre chef noticed Carley was quiet but knew she would be starting training soon understood but saw Leah hug her making her smile which relieved Cookie.

"You seem to calm her down.

You guys are so different yet the same." Cookie said.

"We are in appearance but the same inside.

But we hope Jen's okay." Leah answered.

Carley smiled as she was making muffins.

She then saw Shrek join them.

He was nervous but had scratches on him.

They had a bad feeling something had happened...


	7. Bringing Him To His Senses

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Charming and Rumpel spelled Jen but I know Shrek and the others can help him.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Brogan was stunned as Jen was causing chaos in the resistance camp but Shrek had a feeling the Ogarian Knight had been spelled by Charming and Rumpel and they needed to break it before he hurt somebody but Leah saw Cookie prepare to fight but Brogan was nervous as deep down he cared about and loved her.

"I can take him Brogi." she told him.

"No Cookie stand down!

He's too dangerous for us." he said.

But Shrek saw that his friends had an idea.

"We could take his magic away.

Until the spell's broken.

That way he can't do much damage." Carley said.

Leah agreed liking her plan.

"Let's do it." she said.

Ogre Child agreed as she was a little scared.

She knew this wasn't Jen's fault.

But she had to be strong.

Ogreix Kokoro emitted from her hand as they took Jen's magic away until they could find a way to break the spell that Charimg and Rumpel had placed on him but Jen growled at his wife but she had an idea.

"Please don't make me hurt you Jenora.

I know you care about me." Ogre Child told him.

Jen cackled at his wife.

"Sorry honey.

You're not the boss of me." he said.

"Magicus Requliquishus." Carley said.

Jen fell to his knees as his Ogreix left him.

"Sorry Jen.

We'll return it.

Once you're unspelled." she told him.

Brogan was in awe hearing this.

He then saw Carley use Ogreix Kokoro.

Jen then passed out.

"Is he okay?" Leah asked.

"He'll be fine.

I think we unspelled him." she told her.

She high fived her.

They then took him to Ogre Child's tent...


End file.
